Padre e hijo
by Wwolf
Summary: Leo intenta arreglar las cosas con Chris. Realmente lo intenta.


Chris le ha llamado padre y en el plan " ser el mejor padre del mundo" de Leo es un gran paso. Un paso de gigante. Chris le ha llamada padre y eso significa que le ha perdonado, que están bien. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Por eso puede (y quiere) entrar en su habitación para invitarle a beber una cerveza y charlar un poquito. Típica relación paterno-filial.

Él le mira sorprendido pero acepta la botella y le hace un sitio en el sofá. Tiene miles de preguntas, millones de formas para hacer de esta una de las mejores baladas de su vida.

Esos ojos verdes( tan similares a los suyos) le miran expectantes y queda en blanco. Nada, vacío, un pozo donde antes circulaban miles de ideas. ( Igualmente la mayoría hubieran acabado con las dichosas "futuras consecuencias".)

El silencio se alarga incómodamente durante una eternidad . Después Chris acaba su botella y murmura algo sobre Wyatt, demonios y pista antes de desaparecer en una nube de destellos blancos.

Una parte de Leo esta aliviada por terminar con esa estúpida e incomoda situación, la otra se retuerce y grita porque Chris es su hijo ( y le ha llamado padre) pero realmente siguen siendo dos desconocidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche siguiente vuelve con otras dos botellas de cerveza. Se ha pasado todo el día ensayando para este momento. No va cometer el mismo fallo del día anterior. Esta vez va a ser perfecto.

Chris está dormido.

Al instante se despierta sobresaltado y tarda mucho más de lo que Leo considera aceptable a calmarse cuando descubre su presencia.

- ¿Estás bien?

Chris asiente y se incorpora del sofá ( ¿porque aún duerme allí? Dicho sea de paso). Y puede que Leo no conozca a su hijo pero es ( fue) medico y hay algo en esa posición que no es normal. Se acerca instintivamente a su brazo derecho, el otro recula evitando el contacto. El movimiento le hace sisear.

- No es nada - murmura a la defensiva.

Leo gritaría y por un segundo piensa que le golpeará porque lo que no es nada, para él es un mundo y medio. Su hijo ha elegido sufrir antes que pedirle ayuda. Él podía ( debía) evitarle este sufrimiento. Solo hubiera sido necesario que gritara su nombre (no hacen falta especialmente clases para entender el procedimiento).¿ Porque no lo ha hecho? Siente ira, enfado, enojo, dolor, preocupación, decepción, tristeza... todo a la vez en su pecho, acumulándose, y realmente piensa que va explotar. Demasiados sentimientos y demasiado contradictorios para que un ser humano los soporte.

Levanta la mano y le cura.

El niño se deja hacer, tiene los ojos adormilados y grandes ojeras. ( ¿cuánto hace que no duerme?)

-La próxima vez avísame ¿ de acuerdo?- Su voz le sale dulce y amable,( ¿paternal?), nada que ver con su tumulto interior. Chris asiente, se estira en el sofá y vuelve a dormirse.

Y por alguna extraña razón que Leo no comprende toda su ira se ha desvanecido. El dolor permanece.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le va siguiendo allí y allá, encontrándoselo en los lugares más diversos.

Los Lutirs no son la amenaza de Wyatt, tampoco el clan de los Meridichi, ni los ADE( auque tenían un plan muy interesante para llegar a la casa blanca utilizando un ex alcohólico), la bruja del lago, los demonios de la luna llena, los gigantes de las rocosas... y así un numero interminable de criaturas que han descartado en una semana.

Pero también ha aprendido otras cosas, como que Chris tiene telequinesia orbital( aunque, por alguna razón desconocida (aún) prefiera la tradicional), un mapa del inframundo en su cabeza y mucha más magia de la que él mismo cree. También que le gusta el sol ,( siempre sonríe cuando ilumina su cara), pero se mueve mejor en las sombras y se relaja mirando a las personas normales haciendo cosas sencillas, como pasear o tomándose un helado. Duerme con la boca abierta pero no ronca, aunque es difícil pillarlo durmiendo porque se despierta al más mínimo ruido. ( ¿cómo ha sobrevivido un año en el P3?) y le suele lanzar miradas furibundas cuando considera que hace demasiado rato que le observa( casi siempre).

Aaa y también adora la comida de Piper, pero como el mismo ha puntualizado.

- ¿Y quien no?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ocho meses desde esa noche en el plano astral, un mes desde sabe quien es Chris, dos semanas desde que le llamó padre y seis días desde que dejo de intentar recordar los nombres de los demonios que han destruido. De alguna forma resulta alarmante que en un mes haya vista más demonios que en casi setenta años de luz blanca. También ha dejado de contar ( mentira son 835) los intentos( frustrados) de tener una conversación normal con Chris.

Por suerte hay pequeños espacios de paz, lugares que le mantienen sano. Momentos que le ayudan a seguir. Como este:

Chris estirado en el suelo con Wyatt a un metro por encima suyo. El pequeño da gritos de alegría mientras es movido por el aire ( literalmente) arriba, abajo y dando vueltas. El otro le controla desde abajo y en sus ojos y en las comisuras de sus labios hay lo más parecido a una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad que Leo le ha visto hacer nunca.

De repente todo para, Chris se sienta y orbita a Wyatt en su regazo. Dos ojos verdes se le clavan.

- Lo tenía bien cogido, además sabe orbitar.- ¿porque siempre esta a la defensiva?.

- No pasa nada.- (Era la cosa más dulce que he visto en toda mi vida)

Wyatt amenaza con hacer una rabieta porque el juego ha terminado y Chris intenta calmarle abrazándole.

- Debe ser raro para ti verle así.- Los ojos de Chris se oscurecen antes de desviar su mirada. Y puede que los silencios sean horribles pero las conversaciones estúpidas que sacan temas dolorosos son peores.- Quiero decir sin ser un monstruo- se arrepiente de sus palabras nada más decirlas ( mentira, se arrepentía mientras las soltaba) pero una parte de Leo quiere saber( entender) como es el Wyatt del futuro, necesita saber todo sobre Chris; las otras se fusilarían ( si no lo encontraran demasiado rápido e indoloro).

- Es un buen hermano- su voz es como la de aquel día en el puente y tiene la vista fijada en el suelo- En su macabra, retorcida y singular manera, es el mejor de los hermanos.

Wyatt mira Chris y este le besa la frente apoyándose por unos segundos en sus dorados rizos. Y puede que haya algo húmedo en ellos cuando se levanta y puede que no.

Leo sabe que no puede hacer nada,( que Chris no le permitirá hacer nada) y que ya la ha liado suficiente para un día. Solo conseguiría empeorarlo.

Pero eso no impide que el dolor, la necesidad de arreglarlo y la impotencia le hiervan como fuego liquido en las venas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buscan cava en el P3.

-¿No será perjudicial para mamá?

- Una copa no, distinto sería si se bebiera la botella entera.- sonríe, se siente eufórico, feliz, contento, ( aliviado).

Encuentra una en el fondo del botellero, se gira.

Chris esta en el centro de la sala, quieto, ( demasiado quieto).

-¿Te ocurre algo?

- No, nada. Es solo- suspira.- ¿En serio que ha terminado?.

Le mira, y en sus ojos puede ver a un niño perdido buscando el consejo de un adulto, un guía... un padre.

No puede evitar abrazarlo ( es el primero que se dan).

- Te lo prometo hijo, ha terminado. Has salvado al mundo, has salvado a tu hermano.

Le pone la mano en el hombro y aprieta fuerte y Chris sonríe. Es la primera sonrisa verdadera que le ve y sabe que va a recordarse de ese momento todo su vida.

------------------------------

Es irónico, piensa Chris entre el dolor, la oscuridad y ese intenso frío, como su padre, al final, no ha conseguido cumplir ni una sola de sus promesas.

Nunca aprendes, ríe su Wyatt interior y todo se desvanece.


End file.
